User talk:Grizzlei
Apologies The moment I made that post, I felt an extreme burst of regret and stupidity. I am sorry that I tried to inflict revenge as it was completely unnecessary. I think that all the aggression on the site has put me on edge lately, so in order to turn into what I hate the most (an enemy of the site), I'll try and refrain from looking at too many talk pages for now. Its just that I felt your comment seemed to be an attack towards me, which in the way it was worded, it seemed like it was. Like 501 pointed out, however, there was no content to that article. Again, my apologies to you and the rest of the communities, for my abnormal behavior lately. --'SPARTAN' Talk 14:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) More Heralds of Chaos stuff Picture Just wanted to let you know that Botzombie used your picture on UNSC Post War. I wasn't sure whether you permitted him so I didn't want to take any action. That's all, I think I got the picture off of google images. I placed the copyright use as "Under fair uasage" so I didn't really think there was a problem with that. Heck of a coincidence though huh?--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 17:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Machinima #halopedia Hey...remember that conversation that we had where you said that you would unban me from #halopedia on sunday(which was the next day, which is what you said that you would do...)? --'H*bad (talk)' 18:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Question How does RP work? I couldn't find a rule page anywhere.--Bobzombie 02:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey CT. Could you fix this page for me? Joint Reyes-McLees/Eternia Shipyards. Thanks in advance. Does Marine Corps knowledge work (I mean it is the UNSC Marince Corps) for the Military part? As for British commonwealth....Right. I'll get on that.--Bobzombie 03:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Infection RSVP RE:Infection I accept! Cheers, mate!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, and I hope I don't sound ignorant, but having never done something like this before, how does this work? :-)--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats I would like to the first to congratulate you on your successful RfA and I feel that you will make a great Admin and the site will really benefit from you contributions. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 08:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations on your Adminstration 1143rd Air Components CT what would be the Air Component to the Monastir Guards? I need it for CWO-1 Mary Smith. If you don't have it, it would be useful to make one. I learned from last time that I should ask you first.--Bobzombie 04:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Can I create an Infantry Regiment for Infection?--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I saw the Aviation Company on Monastir Guards and thought "I better switch Mary's Unit"--Bobzombie 04:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Colonial Army Numerical Name: 11th Air Assault Regiment Royal Regiment Name: Royal Hunnington Air Regiment Type: Air Assault County: Hunnington I'm not entirely sure how commonwealth states organise their air forces so you're gonna have to help me. sorry. :P --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :On second thought I'll make a rifles regiment, seeing as I know how to organise that. I'll leave the air stuff to the Marine and Navy forces. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Infection If I have command of the Airborne Gaurds of Hunnington, will I still be able to RP as soldiers infantryman in other member's units? Also, I read in the Tonyverse that the Air force was intergrated as part of the Navy after the HCW. Does that mean I can still use an Air Force character acting as an exchange officer in the New Harmony Land Forces Command?--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 02:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) October 16th Why did you delete October 16th? It had nothing actualy to do with the story line. Just background. Was going to explore the battle sims of The Pastor Rifles and other units.--Bobzombie 14:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Leadership The Leaders of the different Regiemts will be equal in terms of power right? As in Colonel Lemierre will not be higher than Lt.Colonel Garcia because of commission.--Bobzombie 17:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC)